


That one time King Boo commits Arson

by Angelica_Satero



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fire, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Violence, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelica_Satero/pseuds/Angelica_Satero
Summary: Whenever King Boo happens to get bored, nothing good ever comes out of it.
Kudos: 6





	That one time King Boo commits Arson

“That’s it— I’m taking the shot.”

The morning up until now had been quiet, and King Boo liked the quiet. Something about it was just so… Delightful. An eerie atmosphere would put anyone in a good mood, for sure. Of course, King Boo also liked messing with any wanderers that happened to lose their way in the forest, frightening the religion out of them before stuffing them inside a painting, but… there hadn’t been anyone for weeks, sadly. So, the quiet has sufficed for the time being.

By now, surely almost everyone knew to stay away from his forest, and _far_ away from it. From the amount of rumors he happened to hear from those that dared to enter the dark, bare woodlands, and from what he heard from his subjects, he’s surprised that anyone showed up at all. With the moon permanently in the sky due to a heavy illusion spell he casted over the forest, no one could ever mistake his forest for another. No way!

…Despite all this, though, people still appeared every now and again in his forest…

And yet, also despite this, this time was taking longer than the last. To say the least, he was getting bored.

And that’s also also why, when he heard the propellers of Bowser’s airship flying over his domain as he gazed up into the dark sky, he became annoyed. No, not even that— more like… Aggravated, as time went on…

Yeah, no, he couldn’t lie to himself— he was _pissed._

Anyone would be, with that noise! It cascaded upon the land and echoed through the woods, mocking him for his lack of opponents to terrify and people to capture inside of paintings to display in his art gallery. Just— that wretched noise! How could anyone stand it?! The grating of the gears, the big whooshing noise as it flew, and the blasted, _infernal, **PROPELLERS?!**_

****

_Not even to mention the mere thought of **who** could be **RIDING** the ship— _

So, in response to this public disgrace, King Boo figured he’d kill two birds with one stone. For the better part of ten minutes, he has been charging a bright purple fireball with the gem on his crown, which was the same glowing color as his eyes, to hopefully cure his boredom, and to get rid of the repulsive ship. He floated patiently above the naked treetops, glaring daggers upon the airship, and by now, the fireball was nearly the size of him. He didn’t need to worry about exactly what got destroyed in the process; if the ship didn’t hit his forest, then great! Then if it did, he could always fix it with a little bit of magic. And with that thought brought to mind, he pushed his magic harder than before, trying to hurry the fireball’s size to become larger and larger.

A few of his subjects— well, all but one has returned to the mansion to get a better view of the ship by now, leaving but a single Boolossus’s Boo by his side— have been trying to dissuade him from probably pissing off a lot of people.

But did he care if he pissed off said people?

No, not at all.

“Sire, _please,”_ cried Fred, a Boo with shaded golden eyes and a whiny attitude, “think twice about this! If you take down one of Bowser’s ships, then he’ll—“

“Then he’ll what? Rant about it for a little while and do nothing?” King Boo huffed, rolling his eyes. “Besides, _they_ ’re the ones who entered my domain— by now, they should know better than to come through here!”

A little tidbit to know about Fred is that he’s known to be the worry wart of the Boolossus’s Boos, going against the hive-mind just to tell King Boo what he already knew. Fred’s name contrasted the typical Boo name-sake, as most have told him already, but Fred’s name was only for Fred to decide… But that’s beside the point. Many, if not all the Boos liked Fred the least out of all the Boolossus’s Boos, tending to stay away from him when they could, except… they also all knew that he also was the smartest of the Boolossus’s Boos… So, excluding when it _really_ matters, everyone takes what Fred says with a grain of salt.

Thus, the fact that King Boo was giving Fred the time of day— or rather, the time of night— was _astounding._ King Boo must be exceptionally bored if that’s the case.

“B-but, don’t you remember how Bowser reacted that one time when his airship got taken down, Sire?”

“I suppose so, yes.”

“Then that should be plenty of proof not to do this!” Fred cried out, raising his little nubs in distress.

King Boo swiveled to the side and glared at Fred, staring deep into his golden eyes. Fred flinched, instinctively hiding his face behind his little nubs, and turned translucent.

King Boo stared for a moment longer before a malicious grin spread across his face like wildfire, flashing his very, _very_ sharp teeth, and laughed the classic boo-ish cackle. “So? Who cares! Certainly not me, that’s for sure. Besides, I can’t really disperse this fireball as easily you think I can. And how would it be exciting if I just tossed it into the night sky towards nothing? Though, I bet I could snag a bat or two that way, but otherwise, it wouldn’t be that exciting, I can say that much,” he rationalized, turning back to the airship, which was now in the middle of the sky. Fred hesitantly dropped his arms by his sides, turning opaque once more. “Also, how would they ever know it was me who did it? Purple fireballs are fairly common, and though the ship is overhead, I doubt I would be their first thought,” he concluded.

After an air of finality passes, King Boo sighed happily when he decided the fireball was large enough to cause significant damage to the ship, and readied his aim.

“Anywho, get ready Freddy boy, because I’m swinging for a home run!”

Fred, even though he had been addressed directly by someone of higher authority than him, and mentally prepared himself for the worst, only watched in horror as his King reeled his arm back as far as his body allowed it, and just merely _felt_ the fireball whoosh past him— he didn’t even see it go by!

But when Fred heard the tearing of wood from afar and the roaring crackle of fire, he knew that King Boo must have one hell of a good aim.

“Touchdown, baby! Straight through the hull!”

Fred only massaged his imaginary temples when he saw the ship start to fall from the sky, and listened to the deafening chatter of the other Boolossus’s Boo’s— who had been silent before— flood his own mind.

And so, while ignoring the King’s excited monologue, Fred simply uttered two little words under his breath.

“Oh _no.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was fun to write. As you can probably see, I took a few creative liberties and inserted a few Headcanons, while keeping it vaguely short, but I hope you enjoyed reading it nonetheless! :]


End file.
